A Date To Remember
by leoslady4ever
Summary: GaLu Week: Day 1 - DATE Having to miss out on a mission due to being sick, Lucy spends the day taking a walk down memory lane and finds herself remembering one of the best days of her life.


_Okay, well this almost didn't make it online today. For some reason, this one-shot just wouldn't cooperate with me. But thankfully, I finally got it done. YAY! And now, my GaLu Week has officially begun!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>GaLu Week: Day 1 - DATE<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hiro Mashima<strong> owns Fairy Tail. _

* * *

><p><strong>A DATE TO REMEMBER<strong>

It was a slow day for Lucy, the heavy rain keeping her indoors for the better part of the week. Though she adored her quiet time, she had to admit she was getting bored. It had been a few days since she'd been able to visit the guild, and with Gajeel off on a mission until late tonight, she was nearly ready to pull her hair out.

She'd seen no one since he'd left with Lily two days back, and if she hadn't been sick, she'd have been with them. Of course, the moment she'd developed a cough, Gajeel had refused to take her along, going so far as to order her straight back to bed. He'd even talked about canceling the job altogether so he could stay with her, but she'd put her foot down. They needed the money, and she wasn't a child. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

He'd reluctantly gone along with her plan and left that night, and just as he'd suspected, Lucy had gotten worse. Grudgingly, she had admitted to herself in the quiet of her home that he'd been right to leave her behind. If she'd gone with them and gotten stuck in the rain, she'd have been nothing but a hindrance to the mission and her boys.

Still, she was beyond sick of her own company. She was ready for Gajeel and Lily to get back home. The house was always too empty with them gone, leaving her feeling lonely. It was especially bad at night as she climbed alone into the bed she shared with her husband. She missed his warmth resting just behind her as she slept, his strong arms shielding her from the world.

Even the couch felt wrong without him there. She couldn't seem to get comfortable enough on the large sofa to watch a movie now that she didn't have him to curl up against. It just wasn't the same without him, so she clicked the lacrima tv off.

She couldn't wait for him to get back tonight. But it was still hours away, and she had spent entirely too much time watching the clock. She needed something to distract her before the crawling minutes made her crazy.

Looking across the room, she spotted their wedding photo hanging over the large tv, and she couldn't help but smile. What an incredible day that had been. Somehow, everything had managed to go off without a hitch. Well, there had been an incident with Natsu and the cake, but Lucy had known to expect something like that and had gotten two instead of one.

A laugh burst from her mouth as she remembered the look of horror that had crossed Natsu's face when the cake had slid from the table and crashed into the floor. He'd cringed a moment later, throwing his hands up in anticipation of her going completely ballistic, but she had just laughed and called for the replacement. His countenance had immediately brightened until she'd told him that she'd had the extra made just because of him. He'd been inordinately offended, finding her expectation of him causing disaster insulting.

Lucy stood to her feet, still chuckling over the funny incident, and made her way to the shelf that housed her picture albums. Grabbing the one for the wedding, she pulled it from its place and brought it back to the couch. She settled beneath her blanket once more, then took a sip of her hot tea before opening the large volume.

One by one, she turned the pages, touching on pictures of the venue, the bridal party, and the man she'd married. A gentle smile touched her lips as she found one of her favorites, one of Gajeel in his tux. He'd looked so handsome that day, his face holding a softness that most people didn't normally get to see.

The next photo to catch her eye had her laughing again. Gajeel was turned to the camera with a scowl on his face, his body easily shielding hers from view as she peeked out from behind him. Though it wasn't noticeable from the picture, she'd been all but naked, and Gajeel had been furious at being interrupted.

_Lucy had just slipped out of her regular clothes when the door to her room opened. Figuring it was just Erza, she continued on across the room to the bag that held her dress. "Hey Erza, I'm glad you're here. I could use some help getting into my dress."_

_Moments later, muscled arms stole around her midsection. "It's not Erza, and I'd rather help you outta what you've got on."_

_Lucy gasped as she realized that Gajeel had nearly seen her gown, and promptly spun around to scold him. "What are you doing in here? You're not supposed to see me yet!"_

_Chuckling at her frown, Gajeel tugged her closer to his hard body and nuzzled his way to her neck. "I don't see why I can't. You're about to be mine forever."_

_Lucy released a ragged sigh as he slid his hands down her sides, his fingers caressing their way down to her behind. "It's just the way it is..." she mumbled, grasping at his shirt in a bid to control herself. "It's the rule."_

_Nipping the skin covering her pulse, he complained, "It's a dumb rule." Feeling her drawing in a breath to protest, he grunted and pressed her against the wall. "Fine, I'll close my eyes. Then I won't technically be seeing you...still seems like a fucking waste though."_

"_Gajeel..." Lucy's breath caught in her throat at his suggestion. How did he make that sound so enticing? She was supposed to be getting dressed for their wedding, but now, all she could think about was having him inside of her. _

_A deep rumble sounded in his chest. "You want it, don't you? I can smell how excited you are. I can hear how hard your heart is beating." Easing a hand down her leg, he lifted it, hooking it over his hip as he brushed himself against the front of her. "Come on...we'll be quick."_

_Her eyes fluttered shut at the exquisite sensation, and she moaned, unable to keep herself from arching into him. "We're never quick..." she breathed, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. "I don't think you know the meaning of the word quickie."_

_He chuckled, then reached for her bra, pulling it aside and palming her breast. "You've never complained about that before."_

"_I'm...not complaining now," she gasped as he lightly pinched the pebbled nub. "Oh fuck it," she mumbled, then yanked his head down to hers. She'd never been able to resist him before, so she wasn't even sure why she was attempting it now. Besides, no one was there to demand she behave..._

_Of course, she should have known better. The moment she'd decided to give herself over to her fiancé, the door burst open, and someone gasped. "Oh my God...I'm sorry."_

"_What is it, Levy?" The door smacked into the wall, and then Erza was shouting, "Gajeel, get off her right now! She's supposed to be getting ready!"_

_Gajeel looked over his shoulder with a growl of frustration. "Don't you people know how to knock?"_

_Lucy slowly raised her head over his shoulder to look out at her friends, and before she could decide how to react, Mira squealed, "Oh, he just couldn't wait! It's so sweet!" In the next instant, she'd produced a camera and snapped the picture. _

"_What the hell?" Gajeel snapped, gently lowering Lucy to the floor and turning to face the women. "Did you seriously just take a picture of that?"_

"_Of course I did!" Mira happily crowed, ignoring the man's irritation. "We have to document everything, especially when you two are being so romantic!"_

_Cana howled as Lucy moved out from behind Gajeel, adjusting her bra. "Mira, that wasn't romantic. That was just some hot and dirty wedding sex!"_

Lucy had to laugh as she remembered the scolding she'd gotten from Erza for her indiscretion. Of course, Cana had thought it was fabulous, choosing to side with Gajeel that the two should be allowed to finish. Erza had been firmly against it, and though Mira had sympathized, she agreed with the redhead, stating that there simply wasn't enough time. Not surprisingly, Levy had been far too embarrassed to comment, leaving Lucy to decide the fate of her sex life. In the end, she'd opted to wait, leaving Gajeel to pout and promise her untold sexual retribution.

Still grinning, she flipped the page and found one of herself in her wedding dress. She still couldn't believe how beautiful it had turned out. When she'd first told the girls that she'd wanted metal on her dress, they'd been appalled. They'd all thought she was making a huge mistake, picturing a disastrously tacky version of her lovely gown, but Lucy had been adamant about having something to represent Gajeel's magic.

So, she'd found an artist in town and commissioned her to make the changes. She'd gotten the call nearly a week later and had almost burst into tears at the finished product. It had been the most stunning dress she'd ever seen, and she'd known instantly that Gajeel would love it.

"_Okay Lucy, let's see it," Erza said, stepping back to give the blonde room to spin around. _

_Lucy took a deep breath and turned to face her closest friends. She couldn't believe how nervous she was at them seeing her in the dress for the first time, but with how uncertain they'd been about the metal add-ins, she couldn't help it. Their opinion meant a great deal to her, and this was one day she desperately wanted to look beautiful._

_Glancing down once more, she inspected her dress. It was a strapless, pearl-white, satin mermaid gown, tight through the top and flaring out at the knees. The bodice was pleated with elegant folds, two of which were speckled with tiny rhinestones and shiny metal details. The back of the dress was even more detailed, with metal-crusted lacing and a dark silver triangle of cloth in the small train. _

_Tentatively, she looked up, preparing herself for any sign that they hated what she'd done to her gown, but she should have trusted her gut. The four women looked on with tearful eyes, their lips lifted in bright, happy smiles. "Does it look okay?"_

"_Oh Lucy..." Mira cooed, stepping forward to bring the younger woman into a hug. "You look incredible."_

"_Forgive us for discouraging you about the metal, Lucy," Erza said, shaking her head in amazement. "You were right. It's perfect." With that, she bowed before Lucy. "You may punish us as you see fit for not believing you."_

_Lucy giggled at the rough woman, then pulled her up and hugged her as well. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass."_

"_It's stunning, Lu-chan!" Levy hurried forward for her own hug, as Cana smirked at the blonde. "You know Gajeel's gonna be itching to eat that thing off you, right?"_

_Lucy laughed, quipping, "That's what I was going for, but I hope he'll at least wait until after the ceremony."_

"_Good luck with that!" Cana returned good-naturedly, sliding into her own gown slowly so as not to disrupt her hair. "Alright, now how's this look?"_

_Lucy scanned her friend and smiled. The dress she'd chosen for her bridesmaids to wear was simple but beautiful, suiting each of their varied forms perfectly. They were a light shade of silver, satin just like her own gown, but only form-fitting in the bodice. The fabric of the bodice gathered just beneath the neck, then separated into two strips that went around the neck to the back. It had a wide band of satin around the waist, slightly darker than the gown itself. _

_Nodding her head, she glanced around the room at the other's attire. "You all look so wonderful," she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy you're here with me."_

"_No Lucy," Mira demanded, raising her hand to halt the impending tears. "Don't you start that, or we'll all be a mess." _

Lucy couldn't have been happier with the women she'd chosen to stand with her. They were her nearest and dearest, and they had been there for her every step of the way. They'd helped with every facet of the wedding, calmed her when she'd worried everything would go wrong, and taken over when she'd had too much on her plate. They'd been the best friends she could have asked for.

Speaking of best friends, she thought as she found a picture of Natsu and herself. Their heads were turned toward each other, their mouths lifted in matching grins, and Lucy smiled at the happy memory.

"_You ready?" Natsu asked as Lucy stepped up to him and took his arm. _

"_Yeah I am," she answered easily. There wasn't a doubt in her mind. She'd never been more ready for anything in her life. Looking at her partner and friend, she couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for doing this, Natsu."_

_His wide grin shot across his face as he led her outside. "We're best friends! Of course I'd do it!" he pronounced, then patted her arm. "Now, let's go marry you off to that Iron Bastard!"_

_A giggle forced its way up Lucy's throat at his declaration. Yes, she'd been right to pick him to walk her down the aisle. After all, who else was closer to her than Natsu? Who else would have the right to give her away to the man she loved? Natsu had watched out for her for so long, and though she didn't really need it anymore, it just felt right for Natsu to be the one to hand over that job to Gajeel. _

"_Let's go Happy!" Lucy called out. _

_With an "Aye sir!", Happy flew out in front of them, leading the way down the path Wendy had littered with silver flower petals. _

_As the trio came around the corner, the music began, and Lucy felt her breath catch in her throat. There he was, right at the front, and he looked so handsome. She could feel his eyes on her, and for an instant, it was just the two of them, sharing a moment of perfect clarity. It was real. They were going to be husband and wife, and with that thought, Lucy felt tears gather in her eyes. _

_For as long as she lived, she'd never forget this moment. It felt timeless, as unending as their love for each other. It was everything she could have hoped for, and she knew it was only the beginning. _

"_You okay, Luce?" _

_Lucy turned to her best friend, finding his head turned toward her, and felt her lips curve into a large smile. "I'm perfect, Natsu...all fired up!"_

_At her response, his mouth widened into his characteristic grin. "Hell yeah!"_

Releasing a soft laugh, Lucy turned the page and found a shot of Gajeel putting a ring on her ringer. Her smile softened as she touched the photo and thought back to their vows.

_Gajeel held her hand and swallowed hard as he slid the shiny ring on her finger. "With this ring, I claim you as my own. And just like metal represents my magic, this ring is a reminder to all those other men out there that you belong to me." With that, he scowled out at the crowd of people, eyeing Sting and Loke specifically, then continued, "Anyway, this is so you never forget that I'll always be by your side, and I'll support you in everything you do. I promise to be faithful and to kick anyone's ass that tries to hurt you." He paused, then gave his trademark smirk. "And I promise to get you naked every chance I get."_

_Laughs erupted through the clearing, and Lucy gaped at him for a moment before shaking her head and smiling softly. Why had she thought he'd do something traditional? Though his vows were by far the craziest thing she'd ever heard, she had to admit that it was sweet. In his own bizarre way, he had assured her that he'd always be there for her and that he'd love her and protect her. It was loving and sincere, in a way only Gajeel could put it. _

_Once things settled down, she took the ring from Levy and turned to her husband-to-be. "With this ring, I claim you as my own. May it remind you that from this day forward, my heart belongs to you. As we walk this path together, I promise to be the one beside you, believing in you. I will love you truly and remain faithful as long as we both shall live." She waited for the silence to grow, and then she grinned up at Gajeel. "And I promise to get you naked every chance I get."_

_The crowd had been beside themselves with laughter at their antics, so much so that they'd barely managed to get through the last part of the ceremony with any sense of decorum. Still cackling, Makarov had ordered them to kiss, and Gajeel had given his funny little laugh before yanking Lucy forward and planting a long, steamy kiss on her mouth. The crowd had cheered, with many yelling out suggestions to get a room. That had prompted Gajeel to sweep Lucy up into his arms and try to do just that. _

_Of course, he hadn't gotten far as Erza jumped into his path, pulling out a sword to direct him to the reception area. He'd scowled at her for messing up his plans again, but he'd gone with the program and headed off to their assigned table, grumbling all the way. _

Lucy chuckled as she turned the page. That man had never been the type to go the normal route. He was honestly the most unconventional man she'd ever met, and she loved that about him. She liked that she never knew what to expect, enjoyed the way he could always surprise her. It certainly made life more interesting.

Turning her attention back to the album, she saw a pair of photos that had her cracking up.

"_Okay, let's get all the single ladies over here!" Mira called, pulling Lucy into place at the front of the room. _

_Lucy spotted Levy trying to sneak away. "Levy-chan, get your butt back over here!" _

_She squeaked at being caught, pouting at the way Lucy had called her out, but she did as she was instructed and joined the other women. The blonde bride winked at her best female friend, then turned around and lifted the bouquet. "You girls ready?"_

_Hearing a loud shout from the women, Lucy laughed and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. She spun around and howled as she eyed her blue-haired friend blushing a scarlet red. Her eyes were wide as she looked down at her hands and the large bundle of flowers they now held. "Go Levy-chan! Looks like you're gonna be next!" Lucy yelled. _

_Levy blinked in confusion at her blonde friend, then shook her head sheepishly. "You'd have to find me a boyfriend first, Lu-chan."_

_Before she could say anything further, a man stepped up, bowing to her with his hand held out. "Perhaps you'd consider me."_

_Lucy gasped as Hibiki bent in front of her friend, then she squealed. She couldn't believe this was happening. She'd had no idea that Hibiki had feelings for Levy, but as she watched Levy blush at his attention, she had to smile. _

"_Now for the guys!" Mira called out, dragging Gajeel out of the crowd. "Lucy, come sit here."_

_Tossing the tiny Script mage a thumbs up, she headed over to Mira and took her place in the chair. Gajeel joined her a moment later, kneeling down in front of her with a wicked grin. "I finally get to go up your skirt."_

_Lucy rolled her eyes playfully, then laughed. "Well, get to it then."_

_The men began cheering Gajeel on as he pushed her gown up her legs, but when he got to the garter belt, he stilled. His head tipped to the side as he studied the other item Lucy had gotten custom made...a tight fitting metal garter. "How the hell do I get this thing off?"_

_Lucy smirked down at him, easing her foot up the inside of his thigh. "How do you think you should get it off?"_

_His eyes darkened with heat as he glanced down at the metal wrapped around her leg, then back up at her with a quirk of his lips. Without answering her question, he pressed his face between her legs to a chorus of masculine yells. Taking his time, he kissed along the inside of her leg, teasing her before he bit down on the side of the garter. He hummed as the piece broke off, then raised his head, swallowing the metal down. "You got my favorite..."_

_Not waiting for a response, he dove back in, repeating the routine until he had Lucy beyond hot and bothered and the object loose enough to take off her leg. Standing to his feet, he held the object up in a show of victory. The guys all joined him in a yell, and then Gajeel turned around and slung the garter over his head. _

_Lucy watched as the garter sailed through the air and landed right in Rogue's hands. His face paled as he realized that he'd unwittingly caught the thing and consequently what that meant. Gajeel gave a loud laugh at the other man's expression, then called out, "Now you just gotta go get you a woman!"_

_Lucy giggled as her new husband made his way back to her. He looked down at her and smirked. "Best part of the wedding..."_

* * *

><p>Gajeel trudged into the house, sighing as he left the cold. It had been a long day, a long couple of days without Lucy, and he was more than ready to curl up in bed beside her. He hated going on missions without her anymore. It just wasn't the same with only him and Lily, but he refused to put at risk by taking her when she was feeling bad.<p>

She hadn't been happy about it, but he was a stubborn bastard when it came to her health. Normally, Lucy could convince him to do just about anything, but if what she wanted would harm her, he didn't have a problem putting his foot down. She meant the world to him, it was his job to take care of her.

Seeing the light on in the den, he smiled. Maybe she had waited up for him, he thought, but as he stepped into the room, he found her curled up on the couch fast asleep. Soft snores filtered from her mouth, and in her lap, a large book. As he moved closer, he could see what she was holding. He shook his head at her still form, then lifted the album from her legs and set it on the table.

Slipping his arms beneath her head and legs, he picked her up and carried her to their room. As he stopped to turn off the light, she stirred in his arms, her eyes fluttering open to look at him. Then she smiled sleepily. "You're home..."

"Hey sleepy head," he chuckled, steering them through the doorway and straight to their bed. "Looking at the wedding pictures again?"

"I missed you," she said simply, reaching up to touch his face.

He laid her out on the bed, then sat next to her. Brushing her hair from her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I missed you too, baby."

Undressing quickly, he climbed under the covers with his wife, pulling her in tightly to his body with a deep sigh of contentment. He loved coming home to this, to the woman he loved, to her soft body and her loving touch. It didn't take long for his thoughts to stray to the feel of her against him.

"You know...Lily decided to stay over with Wendy and Charle tonight."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: If you'd like to participate in GaLu Week, we still have 6 more days of prompts! Here they are:_**

**_1. DATE_**

**_2. TRUST_**

**_3. TOUCH_**

**_4. LONELY_**

**_5. COMMUNICATION_**

**_6. GUILT _**

**_7. SECRETS_**

**_Hope you'll join us in celebrating this great couple! Loves!_**


End file.
